Junk Fic Phenomenon
by M0N
Summary: Hampir seluruh dunia perfanfiksian tahu betapa sensasionalnya sebuah junk fic, dan Ino adalah satu dari author yang lagi fenomenal. Lalu perkenalannya dengan seorang ber-penname Shikamadouji, realname-nya adalah Shikamaru Nara, membuat cerita di luar kategori junk pun tanpa sadar akan tertulis dalam the book of life sang nona. Dedicated for ShikaIno's Fandays. Read and Review?


**The story is dedicated for ShikaIno's Fandays, 22-23 September 2015.**

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Drama, a little Parody._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warnings: _DLDR_. _Parody!JunkFic_. Frontal!Ino. OOC-nees, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _This fic for ShikaIno's Fandays at 22-23 September. Lets join us, Shadow-Mind Lovers!_

* * *

 ** _Junk Fic Phenomenon_**

Hampir seluruh dunia perfanfiksian tahu betapa sensasionalnya sebuah _junk fic_ , bahkan setelah beberapa menit terbit, cerita yang bersangkutan seketika meledak, menduduki _chart_ ampuh fanfiksi yang masuk dalam _must-read list_. Tidak mengenal tanggung, _review_ yang masuk pun mengalahkan _author_ legenda, cukup satu hari saja bisa mencapai di atas seratus tanggapan. Rumor yang beredar tentang hal ini juga turut ramai diperbincangkan.

Oke, _junk fic_ merupakan kisah fanfiksi yang sudah terlalu melanggar _guidelines_. Isi dari cerita yang dibuat berupa _flame_ seputar _uneg-uneg_ sang penulis tentang _fandom_ atau _pairing_ tertentu, bahkan tak jarang membawa-bawa nama penulis lain yang sudah memiliki penggemar tetap. Jangan tanya soal _plotline_ , ejaan yang disempurnakan, masalah penggunaan sudut pandang, karena kata-katanya sendiri sangat banyak yang harus disensor demi kesejahteraan otak bersama.

Hal yang lebih keren, _author_ yang bersangkutan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk promosi ke _fanspage-fanspage_ besar, karena warga situs dengan semboyan ' _unleash your imagination'_ yang akan melakukannya, beserta himbauan yang membuat diagram _view_ membludak dalam hitungan jam. Yaaa, meski ujung-ujungnya ajakkan yang dimaksud cuma minta bantuan nge- _report abuse_ , sih.

 _Ngerasa iri kalian semua, yaa? Emang tulisan ini sudah hebat banget, makanya banyak yang dengki._

Demikian salah satu kutipan di _fic_ yang masuk dalam kategori _booming_ , dan benar saja, tidak perlu menunggu lama, fanfiksi tersebut langsung ramai dihujani hujatan cinta dari para _ficcers_ setia. _Review_ yang diberikan juga beragam, dari balik memberikan _flame_ , menasehati agar sang penulis sadar, hingga memberikan doa-doa suci guna melenyapkan roh jahat yang numpang di tubuh si _author_.

Kurang fenomenal apalagi, coba?

Tidak, cerita ini bukan didedikasikan secara utuh untuk seluruh _junk fic_ , melainkan kisah tentang pelaku yang memiliki popularitas tersebut. Beberapa orang mengira, mungkin ini hanya kerjaan iseng dari satu-dua insan yang berencana mengadakan _pair wars_ – adu domba antara _shippers_. Ooh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu betapa hebohnya kalau sudah terjadi debat panas antara penumpang kapal?!

Sayang, itu bukanlah motif dari Ino Yamanaka.

Ia adalah satu dari sedikitnya tersangka atas kejadian _headlines_ pada jagat fanfiksi akhir-akhir ini, dan biasanya di awal bulan pasti menggemparkan _website_ yang bersangkutan. Pada dasarnya, nona itu hanya ingin mengomentari tentang beberapa hal, seperti _fans_ yang terlalu fanatik, _fandom_ minoritas yang tidak mendapatkan perhatian padahal lebih layak untuk dihuni, hingga aturan yang dirasa terlalu kaku. Caranya memang salah, tapi ternyata cukup efektif, terbukti dengan berbondong-bondongnya respon yang si gadis dapati.

Mempelajari celah-celah agar menarik ramainya atensi, sengaja ia berkecimpung di _fandom_ ramai, menyeleksi _pair hits_ , memberikan judul yang menarik, dan tentunya _summary_ cerita yang mengundang perhatian. Ino sudah hapal di luar kepala, tentang apa saja yang akan ditulisankan para _reviewer_ di kotak ulasan.

Kurang dari enam puluh menit setelah ia menerbitkan sebuah _junk fic_ , _email_ sang pelaku sudah berkali-kali memberikan notifikasi, dan tertawa meriah begitu membaca tiap-tiap _review_ yang masuk. Padahal yang kali ini ia _publish_ , hanya tulisan tanpa konten berat seperti biasanya, cuma penuh _capslock_ beserta ketikan asal-asalan.

 _Guest One._

 _Author-san yang otaknya udah ancur dan tidak punya kerjaan sama sekali, berhentilah mencari sensasi!_

Itu merupakan salah satu ulasan paling singkat dan baik hati yang Ino dapatkan, sisanya bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk dituntaskan, belum lagi kata-kata kasar yang harus diberi efek buram. Tidak cukup dengan demikian, biasanya pembaca yang geram atas kelakuannya akan memberikan salam sayang lewat _private message_. _Haters_ baginya adalah penggemar yang _tsundere_ , oleh karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipusingkan, malah keberadaannya patut disyukuri.

"Ck, ck, cuma _denial fans_!" sebentar ia bergumam, sembari melihat-lihat pesan _inbox_ yang berdatangan.

Namun sekarang ada yang berbeda, pemberitahuan mengenai pesan baru yang masuk tidak serta-merta mendatangkan tawa membahana. Malah sebaliknya, alis sebelah Ino menukik tajam begitu membaca deretan huruf di sana. Isinya bukan celaan seperti yang lalu-lalu, malah ajakkan berkenalan yang sedemikian sopan nan ambigu. Belum lagi _email_ selanjutnya berupa notifikasi, bahwa _pen-name_ yang sama menaruhnya dalam _followed list_.

Wih, baru kali ini ada _fans_ yang blak-blakkan! Sebegitu niatnya mengetahui perkembangan terkini, sampai memasukkan Ino dalam daftar _author_ yang diikuti. Jangan-jangan, dia adalah penulis _junk fic wanna be_ yang sedang belajar bagaimana caranya membuat fanfiksi _hits_ – yang bakal memperoleh _report abuse_ berjamaah tentunya. Ooh, mungkin orang dengan nama akun Shikamadouji itu ingin minta dibimbing. Dia _to the point_ menanyakan maksud terselubung tersebut, me- _reply_ pesan privat itu dengan…

 _Kau kalau cari guru, jangan sama aku! Ini juga masih newbie, loh. Tidak perlu sok imut gitu, bikin mual._

Akan tetapi, balasan selanjutnya yang Ino dapati berbeda jauh dari prediksinya. Gadis ini awalnya mengira, kalau dia akan menerima hujatan, makian kasar, berbagai celaan seperti yang sudah biasanya. Malah berisi komentar dari orang itu tentang cerita yang dibuatnya, bahkan ia tak bisa menahan senyum manis, ketika kelakuannya itu dianggap sedikit lebih baik daripada plagiat.

 _Troublesome! Well, setidaknya kamu punya usaha dan tidak asal mengakui karya author lain._

Entah bagaimana bisa, tiba-tiba saja jiwa sarkasnya pun melemah, dia tidak lagi menjawab _private message_ selanjutnya dengan kata-kata pedas. Guna berjaga-jaga, Ino wajib menginvestigasi media sosial lawan bicaranya via tulisan itu, siapa tahu diam-diam sang nona malah ditertawakan dan jadi bahan olok-olokkan. Untungnya, sosok yang menggunakan _pen-name_ Shikamadouji ini memberikan tautan beberapa akun _sosmed_ di profilnya, hingga acara _stalker_ si gadis lebih mudah.

Mungkin ini untuk pertama kali, tapi ia cukup senang mendapati respon demikian. Apalagi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang bersangkutan akan menusuknya dari belakang, acara balas-jawab pesan pun menjadi salah satu kegiatan hari-harinya. Sampai pada suatu ketika, Ino iseng dengan menanyakan gender lawannya, dan cukup kaget begitu menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia yang dimaksud rupanya seorang lelaki.

Dan semakin terkejut, saat ingin mengetahui domisili pemuda tersebut berasal, rupanya mereka tinggal di kota yang sama. Tidak tahu ini yang dikatakan jodoh atau entah itu apa, tapi sungguh di luar pertimbangan panjang, tatkala Ino kontan begitu saja menerima ajakkan untuk bertemu. Bahkan, dara Yamanaka ini sendiri yang memutuskan kapan dan di mana tempatnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia hanya main-main, terus membuka kedok Ino sebagai author _junk fic_ yang diburu?

Siapa tahu cowok itu pelaku kejahatan yang suka memanfaatkan gadis-gadis?

Kenapa bisa ia percaya sebegitu mudahnya, sih?

Sempat khawatir, pikiran negatif datang silih berganti, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, dan Ino tahu tidak dapat begitu saja lari. Terpikir untuk membatalkan, telah memikirkan sedemikian rapi alasan yang akan digunakan, tetapi batal tiap kali tanpa sengaja _re-read_ pesan yang diterimanya dari pemuda itu. Rabu minggu depan, di kafe dekat taman kota, sekitar jam tiga sore, keduanya sepakat untuk bertemu saat itu.

Dan sebuah cerita di luar kategori _junk_ pun tanpa sadar akan tertulis dalam _the book of life_ sang nona.

* * *

o

O

o

"Piglettha- _san_ , kan?"

Hari yang dicemas-cemaskan akhirnya datang juga, dan Ino menunggu dengan perasaan kalut tak menentu. Terlebih lagi, tatkala satu sosok pemuda asing yang baru kali ini ditemuinya, tiba-tiba mendekat, dan menyebut _pen-name_ fenomenal sang gadis. Memberikan senyum semanis mungkin, dara ini mengangguk terbata, dan mempersilahkan orang yang menghampirinya itu untuk duduk.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengengan pelan, tatkala pertanyaan basa-basi tersebut yang Ino terima. Keadaan untuk beberapa saat menjadi canggung, nona itu sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa, inilah akibat dari menyetujui ajakkan _hang-out_ dari orang yang cuma dikenal lewat _private message_. Diamatinya pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, dari penampilan yang sangat kasual, serta rambut terikat tinggi yang hampir menyerupai buah nanas.

"Sepertinya _pen-name_ yang cocok untukmu adalah _pineapple_ , bukan…" Ino ancap menutup mulut demi ucapannya yang asal ceplos tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin bisa se-frontal itu terhadap cowok yang baru ditemui, bisa-bisa nasib buruk tidak bisa dia hindari. Akan tetapi, lagi dan lagi dugaan buruknya salah, ketika mendapati pemandangan anak Adam yang bersangkutan tertawa renyah.

" _This_!" satu kata itu terlebih dahulu, seraya jari telunjuknya terdireksi pada Ino. "Kata-kata sarkasmu yang buat aku yakin, kalau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang salah," pemuda ini melanjutkan lisannya, masih saja terkekeh pelan. Ino lain sendiri, malah terbahak-bahak garing. Serius, dia saat sekarang tidak begitu menikmati realita, kalau _icon_ jelek itulah yang digunakan sebagai tanda pengenalnya.

Yaah, beginilah risiko apabila sudah punya popularitas sebagai penulis _junk fic_ sensasional, kan?

"Ino Yamanaka," nona ini terlebih dahulu menyebutkan _real name_ sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pemuda di depannya menerima tautan jemari itu, "Shikamaru Nara."

Fiuuh! Benar-benar bersyukur sekali, pasalnya lelaki asing yang Ino temui tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Percakapan mereka masih pada taraf pengenalan dasar, mulai dari masuk perguruan tinggi mana, jurusan apa, dan kegiatan sehari-hari. Situasi kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai, membuat mereka dapat berinteraksi maksimal. Belum lagi sang gadis yang bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan kata skeptis apapun yang ada di kepala, tanpa berpikir apakah lawan bicaranya akan terganggu atau tidak.

Jujur, bisa bertemu orang yang membuatmu jadi diri sendiri merupakan sebuah keberuntungan.

"Serius, aku _speechless_ pertama kali menerima _inbox_ darimu," ujar Ino memulai percakapan dengan tema selanjutnya. Mereka sudah keluar dari tempat nongkrong tadi, dan sekarang memilih untuk berjalan-jalan santai di taman kota yang saat ini cukup sepi. "Kau tahu, kan, biasanya para penggemar _denial_ itu bagaimana?" keduanya spontan tertawa pelan bersama, bahkan Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk ringan, sangat memahami apa yang dimaksudkan nona manis yang melangkah di sampingnya.

"Kupikir kau itu _author junk fic wanna be_ ," demi penuturan sang dara barusan, cowok yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut ringan, rona kaget nan kocak terlihat jelas di wajah Shikamaru. "Terus mau mengangkatku sebagai guru. Ahahaha…!" seusai melisankan kalimat barusan, Ino langsung tergelak senyaring yang dia mampu, tidak peduli mendapati sorotan bingung beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

" _Mendokusai_ ," pemuda itu cuma mengucapkan kata yang sudah jadi _trademark_ -nya.

Keduanya menghentikan tapakan kaki, dan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh pada ayunan. Mengamati keadaan di sekeliling, hening untuk sesaat, mungkin dia dan laki-laki muda di sebelahnya itu bingung mau mengucapkan apa. Sesekali mereka bertemu pandang, terus jadi sebegitu klise ketika sama-sama tersenyum kikuk –alay sekali, macam muda-mudi yang baru kasmaran saja.

"Siapa _author_ favoritmu?"

Ino menjawab cepat, "Deers 22 Nara. Aku selalu membaca tulisannya, loh."

Shikamaru tidak langsung melontarkan tanya selanjutnya, malah bungkam untuk beberapa detik, berpikir sejenak, terlihat dari isyarat rotasi bola netranya yang hilir-mudik. "Bukannya kau pernah nge- _flame_ dia di salah satu _junk fic_ -mu, kan?" Ino seperti kelimpungan sendiri, memberikan super _big grin_ sebagai respon awalnya.

Mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke mukanya sendiri, " _haters_ adalah _fans_ yang _tsundere_. Aku salah satunya."

Tidak tahu kerasukan jin mana, yang jelas secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru tertawa sedemikian membahana. Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya bekerja untuk memegangi rantai ayunan, kini berada tepat di perutnya. Ino terang saja bingung sendiri, dua-tiga kali dia menegur pemuda yang masih asyik menikmati hal konyol seorang diri.

Apanya yang lucu?

Menarik napas terlebih dahulu, meregulasi perasaan yang sempat melompat-lompat. Pemuda yang bersangkutan tersenyum, menatap gadis itu dengan nanar yang sulit ditebak. " _Thanks_ ," lantas cuma mengucapkan satu kata tersebut. Ino bungkam, masih belum paham, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan titik terang ketika mengingat nama lengkap Shikamaru. Spontan menutup wajah dengan kesepuluh jarinya, dan berharap menghilang ke belahan dunia yang lain.

"Astaga! Ternyata aku idola dari penulis fenomenal," adalah ucapan Shikamaru Nara yang membuat Ino hendak ambil langkah seribu. Nona yang bersangkutan ini hanya tertunduk malu, kehilangan kata-kata, juga tidak tahu bisa melisankan apalagi. Eeh, malah berakhir dengan memukul pelan lelaki belia di sebelahnya berulang kali, suara merajuk terdengar pelan darinya.

"Padahal aku sudah cek _path_ dan _twitter_ -mu, loh." Ino mengakui aksi _stalker_ yang sempat ia lakukan.

" _Troublesome_. Itu sosmed yang terabaikan. Sekarang aku cuma aktif di _facebook_."

Ini bisa disebut penipuan, tidak?

Untuk lima menit mendatang, si nona hanya membisu, satu-dua kali menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak jelas. "Jadi, kau sengaja bikin akun baru dan ingin menjebakku, begitu?" akhirnya ia berbicara juga, dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat menderita, menatap cowok di sebelahnya dengan nanar sok terluka, sedangkan Shikamaru meresponinya sekali lagi dengan tawa.

"Yaa, mula-mulanya hanya ingin kenal lebih jauh saja. Ternyata…" ucapan pemuda tersebut menggantung, membuat Ino was-was sendiri. Pandangan dara ini tak pernah lepas dari Shikamaru, dia mengamati dengan teramat jeli. Satu kaum Adam itu meneruskan penuturannya, "kau tak seburuk yang tadinya kuduga. Setelah itu kupikir, pasti ada alasan positif di balik tindakan sensasionalmu." Dan sukses mengembangkan senyum sumringah di bibir gadis yang dimaksud.

" _Sorry_ , yaa?!"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pelan, tiap ujung bibirnya membuat sudut-sudut tertentu. "Kenapa jadi penulis _junk fic_?" untuk kalimat introgatif yang satu itu, Ino tidak serta-merta memberikan jawaban. Terlebih dahulu ia memasang ancang-ancang, lalu melepaskan pijakan kakinya, mengayunkan tubuh lumayan kencang.

"Bisa dikatakan, kalau aku mencari perhatian." Saat lajunya mulai berkurang, dia memberikan tanggapan lisan itu. Air muka sang dara berbeda, kali ini terlihat lebih serius dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Orangtua sering pergi, aku tinggal sendiri, hubungan dengan teman juga seadanya. Terus…" Ino sengaja mengambangkan tiap untaian kata. Terlebih dahulu menghela napas pelan, "sahabatku tidak suka aku berbicara terlalu frontal. Mana ada calon dokter yang berbicara kasar, kan? Jadi, aku diminta berubah."

" _Well_ , tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Yaa, mungkin aku belum siap. Dua puluh dua…" sekali lagi, Ino mengawangkan begitu saja kalimatnya.

Shikamaru merasakan ada yang ganjil, "kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku dua puluh tiga tahun, loh."

Spontan pemuda di dekatnya menegapkan badan dari posisi semula, berdiri di hadapan sang nona, untuk mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan berjabatan, " _happy birthday_. Maaf, kadonya akan menyusul. Aku janji!" ekspresi wajah dara Yamanaka kali ini sedikit merona merah, sikap gugup terlihat semakin nyata tatkala diam tanpa kata. Anehnya, Shikamaru tetap berdepanan dengan Ino, tautan jari mereka pun belum terlepas. " _Mendokusai_. Kemarin juga ulang tahunku," dan sekarang membuat si gadis beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kejutannya nanti, yaa?! _I'm promise_." Lantas keduanya terkekeh di waktu yang bersamaan.

Shikamaru kembali bertanya, "tidak ada acara apa-apa malam ini?"

"Sahabatku, Sakura, sedang magang di luar kota. Ayah-ibuku bekerja, dan teman yang lainnya…"

"Ooh, maaf _. I got it_!" lalu lelaki itu sendiri yang menyela jawaban yang diberikan Ino padanya.

"Bagaimana perayaan ulang tahunmu? Ramai sekali, yaa?"

Shikamaru menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, pandangannya beralih pada sembarang objek, terdengar ia menarik-hembuskan napas perlahan. "Beberapa aspek di kehidupan kita serupa," tanggapan verbal singkat itu membuat Ino paham untuk tidak memberikan kalimat introgatif yang lain. Kesamaan nasib, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu. Pantas saja, dia seperti punya banyak alasan untuk mempercayai pemuda asing tersebut.

Ooh, _well_ , hanya saja cara pelampiasannya yang berbeda.

Ini akan jadi adegan roman picisan _wanna be_ , di mana ketika Ino ingin kembali duduk di ayunan tanpa melihat ke belakang sekalipun, kesalahan persepsi jarak membuatnya luput dan hampir terjatuh. Sebagai lelaki yang cepat tanggap, respon refleksnya menarik tubuh gadis tersebut untuk berada dalam pelukkan Shikamaru. Set! Menjadikan wajah mereka pada rentang yang sangat dekat.

"Sori," permintaan maaf tersebut hanya ditanggapi sang gadis dengan anggukan pelan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tak terasa Ino telah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan lelaki yang hampir mencuri ciuman darinya. Sudah saatnya untuk berpamitan, dan tidak tahu kenapa nona ini merasa sebegitu senang, ketika Shikamaru menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pulang. " _Sure. Why not_?" terimanya sebelum melangkah berbarengan.

Selama di perjalanan menuju kediaman sang nona, entah kenapa keduanya jadi lebih banyak diam. Ino yang tidak yakin ingin melisankan isi pikiran; Shikamaru rupanya menunggu dia berkata terlebih dahulu. Hingga tepat berada di teras rumah si gadis, mereka masih saja hanya melepaskan senyuman kikuk satu sama lain.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini," demikian kalimat terakhir pemuda tersebut, melambaikan tangannya pelan, dan bergerak menjauhi. Kakinya yang menyetapak kontan terhenti, tatkala mendengar namanya disebut oleh Ino. Nona itu mendekat, menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung ingin mengutarakan apa. Sampai Shikamaru bertindak terlebih dahulu, mengacak poni rambut sang gadis.

"Itu hukuman karena membawa namaku dalam _junk fic_ -mu, Piglettha- _san_. _Troublesome_!" penuturan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Shikamaru, adalah meminta nomor telepon maupun seluruh akun _real-life_ si dara. "Aku siap mendengarkan ocehan sarkasmu kapan saja," ucapan pemuda tersebut ditanggapi Ino dengan terkekeh paksa. Sepeninggal lelaki itu, Ino ancap berlari menuju kamarnya. Memposisikan diri baik-baik di depan laptop, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Sepertinya, sekarang ada yang berniat untuk mengakhiri pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penulis _junk fic_.

* * *

o

O

o

Jagat perfanfaksian kembali digemparkan oleh salah satu _author_ yang belakangan ini menjadi sebegitu fenomenal, keberadaan namanya di daftar _fic_ yang baru _publish_ sontak menarik sejumlah besar perhatian. Mereka yang mula-mulanya sudah siap dengan umpatan ganas, berhasil _jaswdrop_. Cerita dari seseorang ber- _penname_ Piglettha, kali ini tidak merilis fanfiksi sebagaimana biasanya yang menghebohkan. Malahan…

 _"I'll always remember of you. Forever."_

 _Bohong, terang saja. Tidak ada di muka bumi ini yang berlaku untuk selalu dan selamanya, bahkan dalam hal mengingat sekalipun. Penelitian kognitif dari tahun 1980-an sudah membuktikannya, bahwa kedustaan belaka, bila suatu kenangan dapat bertahan secara terus-menerus pada memori manusia. Orang akan lupa, begitulah realita._

 _Namun saat melihat wajah polos nan bodoh yang sedemikian mencoba meyakinkan, entah kenapa isi nalarnya pun berhamburan. Ini seperti sebuah perasaan, kalau tujuan awal hidupmu adalah menjadi kaya raya, penuh kepopuleran dan nama baik, tapi ketika menemukan netra yang menatapmu tanpa keraguan untuk membahagiakanmu, seketika kau jadi tak peduli akan semua itu._

 _Head or heart?_

 _Well, pasti ada masanya, di mana logika akan kalah telak oleh emosi yang diberi nama cinta._

 _"Sure, you will."_

Demikian beberapa paragraf terakhir dari _fic_ yang baru Ino _publish_. Tidak main-main, teknik penulisan dasarnya lumayan baik untuk seorang yang memiliki popularitas sebagai biang rusuh, dan hal itu sontak menerima respon yang beragam. Ada yang mensyukuri lenyapnya setan yang merasuki tubuh si penulis, bertanya-tanya apa niat sebenarnya, ada pula yang menganggap ini merupakan siasat yang digunakan sang _author_ untuk memperbaiki _image_ lalu akan kembali beraksi di kemudian hari, dan masih banyak lagi.

 _Guest One._

 _Piglettha-san, dikau baik-baik saja? Saya khawatir situ insyaf karena dekat sama ajal. But, well done._

Itu salah satu ulasan yang Ino dapatkan, masih bernada _flame_ tentunya, tapi kali ini mungkin lebih ke arah positif. Belum cukup dengan itu, _private message_ yang biasanya diisi dengan makian kejam dari para _readers_ , berubah menjadi pertanyaan penuh selidik atas motifnya menerbitkan cerita barusan. Begitu sebuah notif dari _email_ berisikan satu _review_ yang lain, sukses membuatnya merona di depan ponsel pintar.

 _Shikamadouji._

 _Apa ini suprise yang tadi malam kau janjikan? Good job._

Hal yang menjadi kejutan untuk Ino, saat adanya _incoming call_ dari Shikamaru, lantas mengatakan kalau pemuda tersebut sudah di depan rumah sang gadis. Bersama buket bunga yang besar, "semoga pacarmu tidak marah karena menerima banyak mawar dari cowok lain," dia tertawa demi kalimat canda dengan modus terselubung ini.

Ino paham maksud pertanyaan tersembunyi soal _single or taken_ itu, " _no_. Aku jomblo bahagia."

Yaa, terserah apa pendapat orang lain. Kendati faktanya… si penulis _junk fic_ yang fenomenal ini hanya sudah menemukan sosok yang mau mendengarkan semua ucapan sarkasnya. Jadi, mungkin _author_ yang masih memiliki karir serupa, sebenarnya cuma butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berhenti mengumpat di sembarang tempat.

 _Maybe, just maybe._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Happy ShikaIno's Fandays, shippers!_

Serius, tadi ngira gak bakal lebih dari dua ribuan kata. Begitu eksekusi, malah nembus 3K+. Cukup lama tidak membuat fic dengan pair kesayangan saya ini, jadi ada beberapa hal yang mungkin agak gimana. Idenya datang dari fenomena _junk fic_ yang cukup sensasional akhir-akhir ini, dan karena saya kurang tahu beritanya, jadi melakukan penyesuaian sendiri. * pundung sendirian.

Pada dasarnya _mood_ saya tidak sepenuhnya kembali ke _comedy-romance_ , jadi untuk nyelsein _fic_ ini bener-bener butuh cukup usaha. Lagipula komedi-romantis tidak mewajibkan pembaca atau penontonnya tertawa ngakak, kok. Sebab saya sendiri juga sangat jarang tertawa ketika nonton film dengan genre itu. Ehehee…!* malah curhat.

Cukup sekian. Terimaksih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang ini, maupun cerita sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

 _Happy ShikaIno's Fandays time, and long live for ShikaIno…!_

 _'your SHADOW always in my MIND.'_

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
